The Big Four Rant
by EquinoxSolstice92
Summary: This is a rant I made about The Big Four and it's crazy fanbase. There might be plenty of rants already but I still made my own. This is me getting everything off my chest. Don't get me wrong, I like the Big Four but I'm just venting my frustrations about the insane fans. Not all fans are crazy and there are sane ones as well.
1. The Big Four in General

I don't have a problem with the characters themselves, it's the fans that I can't stand. They turned Jack Frost into a playboy who'll sleep with every girl he enounters. He's basically paired with every female character you could think of —from Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa, and Mavis. Those are the three girls he's paired with the most. He's shipped with Mavis but Javis (Jack Frost and Mavis) isn't as popular as the other three. Every time I read a fanfiction with him, there's always kissing and sex involved. I have no issues with sex, but does Jack have to fuck everyone? Can't there be a fanfiction where he's on an adventure instead of making out with a girl? I like the idea of the Big Four hanging out and having fun without the shipping. I wanna read a fan fiction where they team up and defeat the bad guys.

In fact, I see all four of them as friends who might get along and bicker ocassionally. Other people find the Big Four annoying because it's nothing but a shipping fandom. Everyone is paired with everybody. From Jackunzel to Mericcup, Jarida, Hiccunzel, and even HiJack. I might've liked HiJack but I grew out of my yaoi phase. I don't care about same-sex couples but Jack and Hiccup are only paired because of their looks.

The Big Four was harmless at first and most people didn't mind. However, as time passed by, people realized that it's all about shipping. They're everywhere: from fan made videos on YouTube to fan pages on Facebook, and Tumblr. There's plenty of Big Four fan art on DeviantArt to the point that they're clogging up the site. Brave fans couldn't find a single fan art of Merida without her being lumped with the other three. There aren't a lot of pictures where they're are separated from each other. The four characters —Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel— are all shipped with one another. Jarida and Hiccunzel are underrated compared to Jackunzel and Mericcup —the two most popular ships in the fandom. This has got to be the most overrated crossover. No other crossover is as popular as this one. That's why those who aren't part of the fandom got sick of it. There must be sane Big Four fans out there and I'm one of them. I'm one of those fans who doesn't ship any of the characters with each other. I followed a blog called bigfourconfessions on Tumblr and even some Big Four fans admit that they just want to see their favorite characters go on a quest without shipping any of them.

Fans demand that Disney and Dreamworks team up and make this Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons movie into a reality. This is a disaster waiting to happen because the results are chaotic. If Jack ends up with Rapunzel, Eugenzel fans are going to be pissed along with Jelsa fans but Jackunzel fans will be happy since their favorite couple gets together. Same goes for Mericcup. I know some of you might say, "It isn't canon and it's not related to the four movies." The only way this movie is going to work is if **_nobody_** ends up with _anyone_. That means no Jackunzel, Mericcup, Hiccunzel, Jarida, and HiJack —and if they add Frozen characters in there, they better not have Jack and Elsa get into a romantic relationship. Knowing Disney, they're gonna add Frozen. If Jack and Elsa get together by the end of the film, it'll make Jackunzel fans angry and it's unfair to them. The movie should be about the team learning from one another and saving the world from evil. There shouldn't be a romantic subplot, **_PERIOD_**. Not everything has to be about romance. I'm a Big Four fan but let's be realistic here, it's impossible for a Big Four movie to exist and I never asked for one because I know it's **never** gonna happen.

These fans made some petitions online and gathered some signatures from fellow fans. You've got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous because even if they did get the right amount of signatures, the two companies aren't gonna listen. Let's say the movie was made and it's not canon, it's still gonna flop. The storyline would be convoluted as hell, leaving fans confused. How would they meet? How are you gonna be able to pull this off? It never occurred to these fans that making a crossover movie is hard. Making a 10 second clip takes too much work, what more if it's a 1 hour movie? There's legal disputes to deal with because of copyright issues. Disney Pixar and Dreamworks have different animation style so the result is going to look ridiculous. Tangled and Brave are made by the same company but Brave is Disney Pixar while Tangled is pure Disney. Their artwork are completely different so how are you going to make that work?

There's a thing called fanfiction and you can write about your favorite ship instead of asking for a film. _Why_ would you want a movie in the first place? The fandom is enough for me and I'm happy that fans support their favorite ships. Also, there are plenty of fan made movies and music videos on YouTube with clips from their movies put together. I'm content with that and so should you.

What I hate most about this fandom is that they ignore and/or demonize the canon love interests. Eugene and Astrid gets in the way of Jack/Rapunzel and Hiccup/Merida. Another thing that pisses me off is that other characters aren't allowed to join the Big Four but they add Elsa and Anna. Look, I get that it's called 'The Big Four' for a reason, but I'd think the four would befriend others outside of their circle. Otherwise, you're limiting their social circle. Why don't you don't want to add other characters in the Big Four? Why can't Mavis be a part of the group? She could be of help since she's a vampire. You're making them sound like snobs who wouldn't talk to anyone who isn't a part of their team. This goes to show that it's _**all **_about shipping. I'm surprised that they didn't include characters from Big Hero 6. That movie is pretty popular and there's already fans shipping the characters with characters from other movies. Everyone is free to ship whoever they want to but you need to stop fighting over it. It's annoying and what are you gonna gain out of it? Please, don't leave their love interests and characters out because Tooth, Eugene, Astrid, and Elinor deserves more love from the fanbase. It's not fair that they're always ignored by the fans.

If people got mad over this rant, I don't care. I'm going to offend someone anyways so what does it matter? If you can't handle it, then don't this read this rant. Nobody's forcing you to.

I didn't make a page for Hiccunzel, Hiccelsa, Janna, and HiJack fans because their fanbase isn't as bad as the more popular ships are. There aren't a lot of Hiccunzel fans and personally, I've never met anyone who ships Rapunzel with Hiccup. I'm sure there's Hiccunzel fans out there who supports this pairing but Rapunzel is mostly paired with Jack while Hiccup is always paired with Merida. Janna (Jack Frost and Anna) isn't as popular as Jelsa fans like Kristanna (Kristoff and Anna) more.


	2. Jackunzel and Jelsa War

The reason I can't stand the Big Four fandom is because they started the whole Jackunzel versus Jelsa War. It's amusing to watch these fangirls go at it with each other but it can get annoying. I hate how they made Elsa and Rapunzel fight over a guy. It's totally out of their character and in all honesty, I don't see Elsa fawning over Jack. Jelsa fans butchered Rapunzel's character and think that she's a threat to Jack and Elsa's relationship. They turned her into this temptress trying to steal Jack away from Elsa. Rapunzel isn't my favorite character, but she's not like that. She wouldn't steal another girl's boyfriend and Elsa doesn't own him. I can imagine Rapunzel saying, "Jack Frost is cute but I'm already married to Flynn." It's **_not _**Rapunzel and Elsa fighting over Jack, it's the fangirls fighting over an animated guy.

Jelsa fans, leave Jackunzel alone and let them like what they want to. Not everyone want Jack to be with Elsa and she wasn't the first one who's been shipped with him. If you don't like Jack and Rapunzel together, don't watch their videos on YouTube, look for their fan pages, and don't search for Jackunzel fan art.

I saw a picture where Jack chose Rapunzel over Elsa. She would say, "You can have him for all I care." It's not only out of her character, but they're defeating the whole purpose of the movie. Elsa doesn't need a man and Jack**_ isn't _**a man, he's a fun-loving_ boy_.

The funny thing is, I never heard of Jackunzel (and The Big Four in general) until this war happened. I was aware of Jarida since both movies came out in 2012.


	3. Jackunzel Fans

The reason I don't ship Jack and Rapunzel is because it feels forced. Rapunzel might develop a crush on him and he might have a crush on her but that's it. They aren't going to cross that line and Jack isn't the romantic type. Jack and Rapunzel are gonna be good friends but they'll never take it to the next level.

It's possible to like both Eugenzel and Jackunzel —same with liking both Jackunzel and Jelsa. I've seen Jackunzel fans who don't bash Flynn and Elsa. Some prefer Jackunzel over Jelsa and that's fine. If anything, they don't have a problem with Flynn, they have a problem with **_Elsa_**, who isn't Jack's canon love interest. What I can't stand about Jackunzel fans is that they're just like Jelsa fans who wants a movie with Jack and Rapunzel as a couple set in an alternate universe. If a Jelsa movie has no chance of happening, then a Jackunzel movie is**_ highly_** impossible. It's never gonna happen because it's gonna piss off Eugene and Rapunzel fans. There are Tangled fans who like Eugene and Rapunzel but this thought never occured to Jackunzel fans. Even if the film is in a different world or timeline, it's not gonna work. Fans might claim that the movie is not canon but I can assure you, it's gonna end terribly.

What I can't stand about Jackunzel fans is that they insist Anna and Elsa are Jack and Rapunzel's children. Newsflash: The two sisters have their canon parents. They may not be perfect parents, but they're the one who brought them to life, not Jack and Rapunzel. This doesn't make any sense because Elsa and Rapunzel are the same age. The cousins theory makes more sense. It's possible that Rapunzel's mother and Elsa and Anna's mother might be sisters, making them cousins. Where did this come from and where the hell do they get this idea? Maybe they think that: Jack Frost+Rapunzel=Elsa?

Jackunzel fans keep insisting that Jack and Elsa shouldn't be paired with each other because she's Jack's daughter. That's bullshit. If you have the right to ship Jack and Rapunzel together, then Jelsa fans are free to ship him with Elsa because Jack isn't her father. Elsa and Jack are**_ not _**_related_ in any way. They're not canon so stop acting like they are. I know some of you will say that it's set in an alternate universe and none of this is gonna happen. True, and you're allowed to do whatever you want so don't stop others from doing what they want.

Second of all, they don't acknowledge Flynn at all. Some act like he doesn't exist and fans claim that it's in a alternate universe where she never met him. Some fans don't care for him while others demonize him. I hate how they portray him as the bad guy. Jackunzel think he's in the way of Jack and Rapunzel's romance. Flynn is one of my favorite Disney characters because he's not a prince and he actually has a name unlike the other princes from past Disney films. I'm not saying that Punzie shouldn't be paired with someone other than Flynn but why would you pair Rapunzel with Jack? Is it because he's attractive? Are there any other reasons? Besides, Rapunzel loves Flynn too much and she won't leave him for Jack.

I've seen Jackunzel fans make anti-Jelsa fan pages on Facebook while I've never seen an anti-Jackunzel page. The people who created an anti-Jelsa fan page are mostly Jackunzel fans. This war needs to stop because it's immature and no, neither ship is better than the other.


	4. Jelsa Fans

Sometimes, Jelsa fans annoy the shit out of me. They act like Jack and Elsa are an actual couple. I hate when they say that 'Jack belongs to Elsa' and that she belongs to him. Why? Because they're not a_** CANON **_couple. It would make sense if you say Rapunzel belongs to Flynn, Hiccup belongs to Astrid, and Anna belongs to Kristoff because they're actually canon. I used to pair these two but the fanbase turns me off. They made petitions demanding that Disney and Dreamworks make this one Jelsa movie and have them fall in love. I used to ship Jack with Elsa but even then, I never asked for a movie because there's fanfiction and that's enough for me. Why can't Jack and Elsa be friends? Personally, both should remain single; neither of them need a partner. I don't like them as a couple, I like them as friends and teammates. Elsa will see Jack as a little boy and he'll call her an old lady. If Jack Frost and Elsa team up to defeat the bad guys, they're unstoppable.

While they both have ice powers, they're total opposites of each other. They have different personalities: Jack is a mischievous boy while Elsa is an emotional wreck. This ship came out of nowhere and since Frozen came out, people have been shipping them nonstop.

Jelsa fans steal Jackunzel's fan arts, recolor Rapunzel's golden blonde hair and making it lighter, and turning her into Elsa. At least Jackunzel fans are creative and I don't see them steal Jelsa's art and claiming it as their own (not that I know of). I'm no artist but if someone recolored my artwork, took credit for it, and didn't ask for my permission, I'd be pissed too. Stop stealing their fan arts and create your own. Otherwise, you're making the whole fanbase look bad. It makes Jelsa fans look like art thieves.

Of course, Jelsa fans aren't the only one who's guilty of taking other people's art that they worked hard for. At first, I didn't want to believe it but when I saw the evidence right before my eyes, Jackunzel fans weren't lying.


	5. Mericcup Fans

Aside from the war between Jackunzel and Jelsa, there's the Hiccstrid/Mericcup War. However, Hiccstrid and Mericcup isn't as bad as Jackunzel and Jelsa. Hiccstrid is canon while Mericcup isn't. It's okay to ship Hiccup with anyone besides Astrid and I have nothing against people who ship him with Merida. However, Hiccup and Merida are better off as friends. Nothing more. Mericcup fans aren't as extreme as Jelsa and Jackunzel but they're no better. Some treat the fanon couple like it's an actual one and make Astrid look like the villain who wants to ruin Hiccup and Merida's relationship. Why can't you portray the rival as someone who got hurt? I've seen Jelsa comics where Rapunzel was heartbroken but later apologized for her actions. She showed remorse after she asked Merida to get rid of Elsa.

There isn't anything else to complain about Mericcup other than fans wanting to have a crossover film of How to Train your Dragon and Brave and have Hiccup get together with Merida. That's how crazy this fandom have gotten.


	6. Jarida Fans

I wouldn't say that Javis is my favorite couple but this one makes more sense because Jack and Mavis are both immortal. At first, it seems weird that the spirit of winter and a vampire would fall in love but now, I'm beginning to like it. Neither of them have to worry about the other dying because they're gonna live forever. Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida are going to age and die, leaving Jack all alone. Don't get me wrong, I love Mavis and Jonathan together, but Jonathan is gonna get old while she still looks like a young adult. He's gonna die and leave Mavis unless he turns into a vampire so he can be with her forever.

Too bad this ship doesn't have a large fanbase and it's one of the most underrated couples.


	7. Lastly, Javis

I wouldn't say that Javis is my favorite couple but this one makes more sense because Jack and Mavis are both immortal. At first, it seems weird that the spirit of winter and a vampire would fall in love but now, I'm beginning to like it. Neither of them have to worry about the other dying because they're gonna live forever. Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida are going to age and die, leaving Jack all alone. Don't get me wrong, I love Mavis and Jonathan together, but Jonathan is gonna get old while she still looks like a young adult. He's gonna die and leave Mavis unless he turns into a vampire so he can be with her forever.

It's too bad that this ship doesn't have a large fanbase and it's one of the most underrated couples.


End file.
